Pájaro enjaulado
by Mydri
Summary: Un niño llora en el sótano, mirando la puerta entreabierta... y afuera la luna brilla roja como la sangre.


_**Disclaimers:** Os voy a decir la verdad… en realidad os he estado engañando todo el tiempo, soy la verdadera Yoko Matsushita y, por lo tanto, Yami no Matsuei me pertenece legítimamente. Se siente, hermosuras._

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Este fic está clasificado como M, espero que sepáis que es la graduación máxima que nos brinda fanfiction. O sea que leedlo bajo vuestra cuenta y riesgo, aunque quizás luego os parezca que no es para tanto, doy el aviso ya que no me gustaría herir emocionalmente a nadie ´nn.

* * *

**Pájaro enjaulado.**

El suelo estaba húmedo y áspero bajo los diminutos pies descalzos, que sobresalían como dos puntitas de nieve bajo el borde del kimono. Su ropa estaba empapada por las lágrimas, apretaba la carita contra las rodillas encogidas y se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando que aquel cuerpo de muñeca no perdiese el calor. Cerraba los ojos muy fuertemente, apretando con los dientes la tela blanca del kimono. La delicada piel de sus nudillos parecía a punto de desgarrarse a causa de la fuerza con la que sus manitas se aferraban a las piernas, parecía tener miedo de que alguien fuese a robarlas, o de que cobrasen vida propia...

Le dolía a horrores la parte posterior de la cabeza, allí donde se había golpeado al bajar rodando las escaleras. Sentía los cabellos húmedos y ardientes, pegados a la piel, supuso que se había hecho sangrar. También le dolía la muñeca derecha, aún tenía dibujado sobre la piel el frío agarre de los dedos que lo habían lanzado con violencia hacia la penumbra... cada noche lo arrojaban para que la oscuridad lo devorase, el proceso era siempre el mismo, siempre doloroso.

Al principio, cuando aún no levantaba más de un metro del suelo, había odiado aquel sótano oscuro y putrefacto con todas sus fuerzas, había chillado y la penumbra le había devuelto una parodia de sus propios y roncos gritos. Miles de lágrimas se habían desperdiciado noche tras noche para alfombrar el suelo frío y áspero que yacía bajo sus pies. Y sin embargo, ahora podía llegar a amar aquel lugar. Amaba su calma, su silencio, la ausencia de las emociones rencorosas y salvajes que cada día violaban su alma. Sabía que no desaparecían (nunca lo hacían), pero al menos podría dejar de escucharlas.

Si no fuese por esa maldita oscuridad…

Cada noche que era abandonado en aquel santuario del dolor, la oscuridad arrancaba de cuajo un pedacito de su alma. Le amputaba un trocito de inocencia, de infancia, cada día un fragmento diminuto, y para rellenar el hueco dejado sembraba una semilla de frialdad y desconfianza.

Pero aquella noche fue diferente.

La puerta se había cerrado con tal violencia que el cierre se había resquebrajado. La hoja de madera se balanceaba suavemente sobre sus bisagras. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, aunque una rendijita de luz debilucha se filtraba a través de la apertura. Una sonrisa esperanzada iluminó su rostro lloroso¡podría salir de allí! Aquella noche dormiría en su cama, por primera vez en lo que ya se contaban por semanas. Así que esperó en silencio, expectante: si salía ahora, ellos se percatarían y lo volverían a encerrar. Taparían la puerta con un mueble para que no pudiera salir. Sabía que eran capaces de hacerlo: en sueños solía vivir que se despertaba en el sótano y encontraba la puerta sellada con un muro de ladrillos. No era una idea tan descabellada.

Contó el tiempo en silencio, ayudado por las goteras, hasta que le pareció que ya había pasado toda la eternidad y adivinó que ya era seguro salir. Le costó que la sangre volviese a regar sus piernas entumecidas, y más todavía que éstas le obedeciesen, pero consiguió arrastrarse miserablemente hasta su salvación, la luz moribunda al otro lado de la puerta. Trepó por las escaleras, a trompicones, y entonces contuvo la respiración para atravesar los pasillos sin ser oído, caminando de puntillas y totalmente sigiloso, como un hilo de niebla. Tanteó a ciegas en la oscuridad, buscando la entrada a su cuarto, aunque la falta de luz era traidora, y lo llevó hasta la entrada al jardín.

Y entonces, a través de la ventana, la vio.

La luna estaba ruborizada, brillaba roja e intensa sobre el cielo, rodeada de estrellas y los contornos esponjosos y oscuros de algunas nubes. Sus ojos se abrieron con pasmo ante tanta belleza, el sueño huyó de él como si aquella visión le hubiese hecho comprender que era innecesario. Su manita blanca se posó sobre la puerta y la abrió con un susurro: quería contemplar aquel espectáculo insólito en toda su plenitud. Se sumergió en el paisaje nocturno y comenzó a andar, sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo al astro en el cielo. La brisa soplaba con suavidad, se filtraba entre las aberturas de su kimono blanco y lo lamía con sus dedos fríos. La piel se le erizaba ante aquel contacto, le daba la sensación de que todo aquel paisaje tenía una nota atrayente, casi sensual, como si algo le llamase a su encuentro.

La punta de su pie derecho bebió algo pegajoso y caliente que se esparcía por el suelo. Un hedor desagradable atacó su nariz y él se encogió, dejando de mirar al cielo.

Sangre.

Algo rodó hasta él con lentitud, dejando un reguero copioso a su paso, como una babosa repugnante…

…y no pudo sino quedarse paralizado del terror. Su estómago se rebeló contra él y se encogió, amenazando con una arcada de pavor. No podía gritar, no podía moverse. Solo alzó la mirada, con una expresión hueca en el rostro, y encontró la pieza que faltaba al rompecabezas:

Un hombre sumido en las sombras, alto y pálido como la misma muerte. Sobre él llovían flores de cerezo, sonrosadas, cándidas, y sin embargo la escena que coronaban no podía ser más macabra.

Laspiernas le reaccionaron al fin, un calambre de miedo recorrió su espalda, sacándolo de su trance, y le gritó que huyese. Obligó a sus maltrechos pies a girarse y a correr, correr muy lejos, salir de aquel infierno para zambullirse en otro más conocido. De pronto la amenaza que le aguardaba en su casa le pareció insignificante y llevadera.

Apenas había desandado un par de metros cuando una garra mortal sujetó sus cabellos,haciéndole perder elequilibrio y chocar contra el suelo. Su frente se golpeó con furia y se quedó atontado, el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor, y apenas fue consciente de que algo se abalanzaba sobre él. Solo notó unos dedos fríos arañando la tela de su kimono, intentando arrancárselo. Él quiso encogerse, empezó a patalear sin control, poco a poco recobraba el sentido y el dolor ardía en su cabeza, entorpeciéndole pero a la vez manteniéndole despierto. Logró voltearse y alzó una mano en un intento por golpear a su agresor, pero solo logró que unos dedos crueles aprisionasen su muñeca amoratada y la inmovilizase, aplastándola contra el suelo. Otra mano desnudó su torso agitado y lo recorrió sin la más mínima delicadeza, desvirgando la fina piel que cubría su pecho y su abdomen, trazando dibujos abrasadores por todo su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, tapándole la poca visión que le quedaba. Sus piernas seguían moviéndose, cada vez con menos fuerza, cediendo más y más a la desesperación. Su agresor sonreía de una manera extraña, voraz, como sumida en un deseo extraño y enfermizo… ¿qué podría significar aquel gesto despiadado, ardiente, qué relación podría tener con lo que le estaba haciendo?

Un tormento de sentimientos ajenos asoló su mente en contra de su voluntad. Emociones que le hablaban de calor, de gemidos ahogados, sudor, dedos entrelazados en la noche y labios que se unían y apretaban una y otra vez. Placer, deseo, lujuria…

Quizás si él hubiese sido un poco más mayor… o si hubiese llevado una vida distinta, más cercana al resto del mundo, hubiese entendido, hubiese sabido lo que iba a venir. Pero él jamás había pensado en aquello, en sus noches pasadas en el sótano, y nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella clase de comportamiento… aquella clase de dolor. En contra de lo que le dictaban los sentimientos que llegaban de fuera, las caricias dolían como si la lengua que lamía su cuello fuese de lija, y las manos que se apretaban entre sus piernas temblorosas fueran un atajo de cuchillas, destrozándole la ropa y la piel. El aire frío congeló sus piernas desnudas, las rodillas le fueron separadas a la fuerza…

Gritó de dolor.

Su voz cortó la calma mortecina de la noche como si se tratase del lamento de un espíritu, agudo, alto, desgarrado. Las estrellas temblaron un poco y las flores de cerezo llovieron sobre él, besándole los hombros y secándole las lágrimas a duras penas. Ya no se podía mover, ni podía experimentar sentimiento alguno a parte del horror y la humillación, solo podía chillar y gemir una y otra vez, e intentar sobrellevar aquel dolor punzante que le destrozaba las entrañas. Su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba a cada nuevo roce intruso, los dientes del otro pellizcaban la piel de sus labios y bebían las lágrimas.

Seguía sin comprender, seguía atormentándole aquella lascivia salvaje e inexplicable, creciendo dentro de su propio cuerpo, y haciéndole daño, arrancando gritos y lágrimas de su carita aterrorizada.

Quiso desvanecerse, volver al sótano, aunque fuese uno que en lugar de puerta tuviese una pared de ladrillos. Quería que ellos viniesen y se lo llevasen a rastras para tirarlo por las escaleras, dejándole marcas en la muñeca, pero nada más.

Su cuerpo frágil y pálido se ensució cuando el otro gimió contra su oído. Un sonido que le resultó hermoso y repugnante y a la vez, porque marcó el fin de su tortura pero también selló su maldición: nadie había venido para ayudarle, había comenzado, había sucedido y acababa de terminar, y nada lo había impedido.

Un par de gotas de sangre se escurrieron hasta el kimono que yacía bajo él. Aún lloriqueando y con los ojos entrecerrados, dejó que su atacante lo vistiese con la mayor de las delicadezas, como si estuviese manipulando una figurita de cristal a la que le tuviese mucho cariño. Permitió que cerrara la tela blanca sobre su pecho malherido, ocultando los cardenales enrojecidos que lo traspasaban, y que lo tomara entre sus brazos como si fuese un bebé. Cerró completamente los ojos, iba a dormirse, pero aún tuvo tiempo de sentir unos labios que se posaban con dulzura sobre los suyos.

Los recibió sin reservas: después de todo lo ocurrido, resultaban hasta agradables.

--- ---FIN--- ---

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¿Mydri ha vuelto? Pues no estoy segura. Lamentablemente, no puedo prometer volver a subir historias con regularidad como hacía en verano. Tengo un montón de ideas, pero ni tiempo ni energías para plasmarlas… además, ahora estoy más concentrada en escribir historias originales (no fan-fics) y en mejorar mis técnicas de dibujo. Aunque claro, no puedo adivinar si la musa fanfiquera va a venir cualquier día y vuelva a subir cosas como una loca XD. Y por otra parte, estoy contentísima, hay gente que me ha añadido a mí y a mis historias a sus favoritos, y eso me llena de orgullo y, en cierto modo, me anima a escribir más. ¡Gracias por remendar mi malherido ego! 

Respecto a este fic… no he puesto en el resumen que sea lemon ni nada así, aunque haya una escena de sexo (decidme que habeis entendido que era una escena de sexo… es que me da mucha vergüenza usar palabras heavys en los fics y tengo que dar mil rodeos, sería mucho más fácil si fuese más explícita, pero no puedo), porque no era mi intención. No pretendí hacer nada sensual ni estimulante, solo relatar a mi modo esa parte de la historia tan delicada… si alguien logra excitarse con esto, le doy mi enhorabuena ;) … principalmente porque creo que me ha quedado un ladrillo infumable. Ahorita mismo me he dado cuenta de que no he usado ni un mísero nombre propio a lo largo de toda la historia, pero… vaya, soy muy vaga para ponerme a reescribir XP

Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí¿Sabéis lo que estaría bueno¡Una review o dos! (esa indirecta…)


End file.
